Wishing for Death
by ByTheAngel99
Summary: Short One Shot: Clary overhears an argument between her mother and father. When things take a turn for the worst, can Clary save her mother, or will she be wishing for death? Rated T for language and violence. Please Read!


Wishing for Death

**Hey. This is just a sad little one-shot I wrote when I was feeling sad.**

**Important A/N at bottom**

**Enjoy…**

"Why do you always do this?" My mother yelled, sounding like she was close to tears.

"If I don't push my children, they will continue to do a half-ass job of everything for the rest of their lives!" My father screamed right back, clearly enraged.

I was pressed up against the door of my bedroom, listening to my parents' argue. Tears were streaming down my face. _This is all my fault. If I had just done what my parents had asked me to do, they wouldn't be screaming at each other._

"Clary is lazy and she needs to be punished! She can't just sit in her room everyday doing nothing!" My father, Valentine, continued to scream at my mother.

"She is only a 13 year old girl! So what if she acts a little bitchy sometimes, she's your daughter and you need to help her, not criticize her!" My mom, Jocelyn, always stuck up for me when my dad got angry with me.

"I criticize her because she is dumb, stupid, and lazy as fuck! Unlike Jonathon, who was the best child I could have ever asked for." I could hear his voice grow sadder. Jonathon was my older brother. He used to be the captain of the football team, and always had good grades.

For as long as I could remember, Dad always told me how pathetic I was compared to Jonathon. In his eyes, I would always be a disappointment. "Get it through your thick skull Valentine, Jonathon ran away from home, because of you. He hated how you pushed and yelled and treated Clary like scum. If it wasn't for you, I would still have my son!"

"Don't you dare say it's my fault! Jonathon left because he was weak! Clary made him weak, she destroyed him! He could have had everything, but because of Clarissa, he abandoned everything! I should have gotten rid of Clarissa when I had the chance!"

"What are you saying?! How could you think of getting rid of your own daughter? You're a sick, sick monster and I'm taking Clary and going as far away from you as possible."

I heard my mother walk about halfway up the steps, probably coming to get me, before my father snarled, "Don't you dare!" Then a heard a great tumble as my mother was pushed down the wooden stairs. There was silence.

Then a few minutes later, someone started sobbing. "When did you turn into such a monster?" I had to open my door slightly to hear what my mother had said.

"Ever since you brought that demon-girl of a child into our lives." I heard skin connect against skin. I knew what was happening; my father just struck my mother. I knew my father hated me and that he hated when my mother protected me, but he had never hit anyone.

His beating didn't stop their either. For almost an hour, I heard the whimpers of pain from my mother and the yelling from my father as he repeatedly hit and kicked her. The entire time I was thinking, _he should be hurting me, not my mom._

I was weak. If I was strong, like my mom, then I would go down there and take my father's harsh words and cruel punishments. Instead, I hid in my room like the weak little girl that I am.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran downstairs and jumped in front of my mother right as my father delivered the next blow. I flew into the wall with force of the blow, blood filling my mouth and dripping onto my clothes. I looked over at my mom. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks. _Please don't be dead mommy, I need you._ I put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse, but there wasn't one.

I looked up at man I called my father as he realized what he had done. His eyes widened, and his lip started to quiver. I would have felt sorry for him, if I didn't know what kind of man he really was. I glared up at him. "You're a murderer. Leave this house right now or I'm calling the police."

Surprisingly, he grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house. I heard his car drive away. I never saw him again.

Realizing I was now alone, I curled into my mother's dead arms and wished for death.

**If you or anyone you know has ever been through anything like this, review and tell me about it. Or… if you don't want everyone to know, PM me. I promise to listen and never judge. Thank you.**

**ByTheAngel99**


End file.
